Amnesia
by toph64
Summary: Luke wakes up on a strange machine and he can't seem to remember anything. Natalia knows that there is something wrong with him. Surely he should remember her and his parents. A short story about when Luke is found in Choral Castle after he is first replicated. Very, very little Luke/Natalia. I fixed some stuff back in October. Thanks for the reveiws, they only helped me :D


_ PLEASE REVIEW! I have no idea what people think of my stories unless you do._

_P.S.- thank you to the people who took my poll on my profile page. If you take it, then you shall get a virtual cupcake. :D_

* * *

"Luke!"

I heard a voice. It was different than the one that had come from that boy that looked like me. That one had called him Luke too. I figured that this was my name, so that meant that the strange voice was talking to me. I sat up and looked over to the stairs that lead to the machine that I was on. A tall, red haired man was coming down the stairs, with a little blond girl not far behind. These people weren't like the ones from before.

"Luke, it really is you!" the blond girl said. I could now see others coming down the stairs. The blond girl ran over to my side. She obviously knew who I was, but I had no idea who she was. I thought as hard as I could, but no memories of her came to mind. In fact, no memories came at all. "Luke why are you looking at me like that?" she said. The tall man came over now, with a red haired lady and some people who looked like the people called soldiers that the red haired boy had talked about.

"What?" I asked timidly. These people were strange. The girl had a weird expression on her face. The woman kneeled down and studied him, but the man just looked away.

"Suzanne, there is something wrong with his eyes," the man said. I remembered the red haired boy saying that their eyes weren't the same. Was there something wrong with them?

"I don't care, we are still taking him back to Kimlasca. Come on Natalia, this place is infested with monsters. We have to tell everyone that we finally found Luke!"

* * *

_Natalia POV_

Luke didn't look right. His eyes had a glazed over and confused look on them, even now that they were in his own home. He had asked me multiple times who I was. I was the one who had ordered him to get a medical examination. He didn't seem to remember anyone, not even his own parents or me, his fiancée. I knew that it was probably amnesia, but that was only temporary, right? I was waiting outside Luke's room with his mother. His father was nowhere to be found. Sometimes I thought that he didn't care about the boy at all.

The doctor came out of Luke's room, looking frustrated. He slowly walked over to us.

"Have you found anything wrong with Luke?" Aunt Suzanne asked. I already knew that the answer would be yes. He looked down at her and closed her eyes.

"I have. Luke seems to have amnesia," he said. Aunt Suzanne's face fell. Even though I had thought that this would be the outcome, rage bubbled up inside of me. Luke had never done anything to deserve this! All he ever wanted was a better world.

"He's going to get better though, right?"I asked. When the doctor looked down at me and I saw the expression in his eyes, I knew that I was about to get bad news.

"Luke seems as though he has never had any experiences before. He can't walk and he only has a simple vocabulary and he can't really form sentances. He can't read or write. His case baffles me. It's as though he's just been born. I'm sorry, but it seems as though he will never get better. You'll have to teach him everything all over again," the doctor said. Tears sprung from my eyes. Luke, my Luke was gone. I couldn't believe it. This couldn't be true.

"He's only ten years old," Aunt Suzanne whispered. I couldn't bear this.

"Can I go see him?" I asked.

"If you really want to, though I'm warning you that he will have no memory of you," the doctor said. I barely heard the last part as I rushed through the doors. Luke was sitting on his bed with a surprised expression on his face.  
He gave me a blank stare as I stopped in front of him. I had to look away. Tears rolled down my face. How could Luke be like this? I looked back at his puzzled face.

" I'm Natalia. I need to ask you something. You made a promise to me two years ago. Do you remember it?" I asked. _To create a world where no one has to be poor and war never happens_. This was what he was supposed to say. The doctor had said that he didn't know how to talk, but I couldn't believe him. Luke gave me a sad look and then scrunched his face up in a confused way. This couldn't be true. How could he not remember anything? I burst out of his room sobbing. Aunt Suzanne ran after me, but I was to quick for her. I ran through the castle and into my room. I cried myself to sleep that night.


End file.
